


Caught

by PhantomGrimalkin



Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomGrimalkin/pseuds/PhantomGrimalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot in response to a handful of fics/headcanons I’ve seen that involved Clint cheating on Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Bruce had perfected calm. He’d needed to. People loved joking about his temper, and he let them because he didn’t need the provocation, but he had a handle on his emotions that head monks one day dreamed of having.

He would never know if it was due to this or something else that he now felt numb instead of going into a violent rage that would level half of SHIELD.

There were a lot of things about the sight of Clint Barton naked and entangled and moaning into Tony Stark that should have made him angry. That Clint had been the one to insist they start actually calling it a relationship instead of leaving it the lable-less closeness that Bruce had felt so comforting, that Clint had told him a week earlier that he had “plans” at this time, that it was Tony-fucking-Stark of all people (that shouldn’t have made it worse, but somehow it did).

That they decided to do it in the middle of the archery range was also a sore spot, one that also shouldn’t matter but did. Clint had been spending a good amount of time trying to get Bruce proficient with a bow and gun, insisting that he be able to protect himself as himself. An irrational little bit of his brain felt like it had become ‘their’ place and would have preferred they’d just broken into his bedroom and done it there.

The archery range actually did make sense, a detached part of his brain thought. It was public enough to be thrilling but few people actually went there. They didn’t have any reason to think anyone, especially not Bruce, would be there. Bruce wasn’t sure whether or not he regretted the choice to train privately to try and impress Clint. It was what meant that he walked in on Clint cheating on him, that he had a bow in his hand when he saw it. It was what meant he had a better ability to use it than Clint was aware of.

And Stark, the bastard, saw him first and actually smirked at him before doing something to drive Clint to orgasm. It was only after that that Clint opened his eyes and saw Bruce, face stony, fist wrapped around the limb of the bow, knuckles white.

“Shit, this is coming out of my paycheck,” Clint swore, limbs tensing as he got ready to move.

Somehow that hurt worse than everything else, that Clint could actually think he would ‘Hulk out’, putting himself and both of them at risk over this. The numbness was still there, but something in his brain clicked and he calmly and quickly raised the bow and shot it at Clint’s knee. No chance of hitting anything vital and wasn’t likely to put him permanently out of comission with SHIELD’s health plan (he knew that Clint had faced worse injuries), but would hurt like hell and be a massive inconvenience. Clint watched, completely stunned, and didn’t move until the arrow met it’s mark.

Bruce turned and walked back out of the archery field at that, not caring to see the aftermath and briefly wondering what SHIELD was going to do to him for it.


End file.
